A Batty Buddy's Tale
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: Nathan and Cleo come across an old photograph of Dave with the Chipmunks and Chipettes, as well as an unfamiliar bat. Story better than summary, featuring Bluewolfbat's OC Charlie the Straw Colored Flying Fox, and a return of an all too familiar hunter. rated T for violence and sexually based humor. R&R if you want.


**Opening Statement:** Greeting good people of fanfiction, and look at this another story! Now this one is going to be a bit different, as lately I've been speaking with fellow author Bluewolfbat whom as I've noticed is like myself, aiding a wide range of authors with their stories. Anyway if you don't already know about his stuff, Bluewolfbat has a story up on his profile titled "A Batty Buddy" which involves a character named Charlie, a Straw Colored Flying Fox... yeah I bet you guys out there can guess what's happening here, and you'd be correct as with my fellow author's permission this will be a bit of a crossover between my "A Bat's Tale" series, and his own "A Batty Buddy" story.

Sorry to make this thing longer than necessary, but due to details in Bluewolfbat's story I've had to make a few points to follow, for starters his bat Charlie is built like a normal bat, in that his wings only have the thumbs on them, unlike my bats who all have three fingered hands. At this point I decided to take a note from another author, munkedupjoe213 and his story "First Mating Season"... let me explain, see in his story, specifically chapter 14 of it (spoiler alert) he has a couple of his characters meet with two talking female chipmunks in the wild and shows them to have certain traits, like eyes that have a colored iris, and the intelligence to know how to accessorize, so I took that logic and applied it to my bat characters, thinking that maybe my bats have the trait of extra fingers on the wings to facilitate hands, an indicator for talking bats. Now as a last and final point to make before getting to the actual story, a certain someone will be returning briefly in this story.

 **Disclaimer:** AATC belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, Nathan, Cleo and Kris belong to me, and the guest character of Charlie belongs to Bluewolfbat.

* * *

 **A Batty Buddy's Tale.**

Nathan and Cleo were roosted in Dave's office, as the human worked on various pieces of paperwork, "Umm, Dave you need any help?" Cleo asked, getting a chuckle from Dave, "It'd be nice, but no you don't have to." Dave replied, as both bats dropped and glided to Dave's desk, Nathan knocking a few papers to the floor accidentally, "Sorry, I'll get that," the orange clad bat said, as he dropped to the floor and started picking up the papers he knocked over. While there, Nathan found an old looking photograph, picking this up and gasping at what he saw, as in the picture was Dave and his brothers... and another flying fox, "Dave, what's this?" Nathan asked, handing Dave the papers and the photo, Dave setting his paperwork on the desk and then sighing as he looked at the photo, "This is a picture of a friend of ours, a bat like you named Charlie." Dave replied, as he just stared at the image, Nathan climbing back up and onto Dave's desk. "Wait, could he talk like me and Cleo?" Nathan asked, getting a nod from Dave, "Yeah, he could, and he was with us for about a week before I took him back home," Dave explained, causing Nathan to tilt his head in confusion, then in the image he noticed the ID ring on one of Charlie's thumbs, but before he could ask Dave continued, "See, Charlie had escaped the bat enclosure of the local zoo and for some reason decided to hide out with us, Alvin found out he could talk one night, and after that we all got to know him. After that week though he told us where he came from, and at that time I was legally obligated to return him to his rightful place..." at this point Nathan and Cleo noticed tears starting to roll down Dave's cheeks, causing Nathan to grab him a tissue, which his adoptive father gladly accepted.

"Do you think we could meet him?" Nathan asked, causing Dave to glance at his son and smile, "I don't see why not, and besides the kids haven't seen Charlie for years, it'd be nice for them to relive old memories," Dave replied, as Cleo placed a kiss to Nathan's cheek, "That was sweet of you Nate." Cleo said, causing Nathan to smile and press his forehead against hers, "I'm a fruit bat, I can't help being sweet." Nathan replied, as he and Cleo leaned in to kiss, only to hear a cough from Dave, "Please guys, I'm diabetic, don't do that here okay," Dave said, both bats chuckling before they took off for the living room.

* * *

"Okay guys, now remember the rules, each of us takes a map, and we stay in groups of two and-" at this point he noticed that Nathan and Cleo were missing, "Where's Nathan?" Dave asked, causing everyone to look around in confusion, "No idea dad," Alvin said, as everyone started to look around for the two flying foxes. At that moment, Nathan was flying with his girlfriend Cleo, though not for fun or to see who was faster, this was because they were being hunted by an all too familiar man, "Gustavo! What are you doing here!" Nathan shouted, both he and Cleo having been trapped in a corner with no possible way of escape, the man growling in pure hatred, "I could ask you the same thing, was it not enough to have me sent to jail for two years and make me lose my job? You had to come down here and mock me?!" Gustavo spat, Nathan standing between the hunter and Cleo, his teeth bared and his fur puffed up, Gustavo chuckling and shaking his head in amusement, "You don't get it, I work here now, and without your human guardian to protect you I can do as I please," he explained, no sooner taking out a small gun and aiming at Nathan, the bat's ears folding back against his head, "You wouldn't, not in a public place! You fire that thing and everyone's going to hea-" at this point, Nathan heard a soft whooshing noise, then felt something stab into his belly, looking down to see a dart embedded into his body, which suddenly began to feel weak, Gustavo chuckling as he watched the huge bat slowly slump onto the ground, Cleo walking over and yanking the dart out of Nathan's stomach, about to try and take off and find Dave, only she too heard the same sound as before, then felt the stinging sensation of one of the darts entering her shoulder, the dart having the same effect on her as it did on Nathan, leaving both Nathan and Cleo out cold and at Gustavo's mercy.

After a while, Nathan finally awoke, though he instantly knew he wasn't home, the place was dark outside of the light coming through the one window, it smelled of excrement, and most importantly there were more bats than he had ever seen before, all flying foxes but at the same time most of them were of a different species, "What... whoa that sucked... where am I?" Nathan asked, bringing his right hand up to rub hid forehead, though in the process catching a glimpse of a metal band around his thumb, a set of numbers on it that caused Nathan to remember back to Dave's photo of Charlie, in turn making the Madagascan flying fox growl, "Since when do I wear bling!" Nathan shouted, then heard another groan, turning and finding Cleo next to him, herself just waking up from her drug induced slumber, Nathan going over to her side and helping her to stand, "You okay Cleo?" Nathan asked, as Cleo shook her head, not in answer but just to clear her head of any residual grogginess, "I-I'm fine, how about you?" she asked, Nathan nodding and then looking around the room, "Okay, let's take stock of our situation, we're trapped in the bat enclosure with Gustavo holding the keys... yup, we're screwed," Nathan said, as Cleo placed a hand to his shoulder, then blushed as she noticed that her boyfriend wasn't wearing his coat, and upon closer inspection neither was she, causing herself to scream, and in turn causing a couple of the other bats to drop from the ceiling of the enclosure and land at her feet, not threatening the Egyptian bat but rather approaching her in an almost gentle manor.

Nathan saw this and growled, swiftly placing himself between Cleo and the obviously feral flying fox, causing the feral to growl in return, rearing up and spreading it's wings, a bluff that Nathan knew all too well, repeating the action and intensifying his growls, "Back off, she's mine!" Nathan spat, causing the feral bat to shriek into his face and latch onto his neck, Nathan hissing from the pain but then grabbing the feral's jaws with his hands, prying them open and throwing his opponent away, reaching to his shoulder and groaning in discomfort. "Nathan! Look out!" Cleo shouted, causing Nathan to look up just in time for the feral bat to ram into his chest, knocking the slightly smaller flying fox down and making him grunt from the impact, pinning Nathan down and dragging the claw of it's thumb across his wing, almost as if threatening Nathan to back off from it's chosen prize, only for Nathan to literally spit into the feral's eyes, this surprising it apparently as Nathan then got up and slashed his own claws across it's face, three bloody lines left behind on it's muzzle and causing it to back up slightly, this time regarding Nathan in a different way, almost as if trying to read him.

"Alright, enough of this, Steve what have I told you about meeting newcomers?" a voice said, causing the feral to look up and growl, Nathan and Cleo following it's gaze and then gasping as they saw a familiar looking Straw-Colored bat, said bat gliding down and landing before the feral, hissing at it and motioning for it to go and get back to it's roost, which it did, however not without glancing at Cleo, to which Nathan growled and thrusted his chest forward a bit, causing the feral to jump back a couple inches and duck it's head low, Nathan apparently having come out as the victor, "Sorry about that, Steve is a bit of a wild one in regards to new females, I'm Charlie by the way," Charlie explained, holding out a wing to Nathan, the Madagascan bat noticing his lack of any real hands outside of his thumbs, but taking the obvious greeting to heart, "I could tell, and we know, Dave brought us here-" "DAVE! He's here to visit me! Please tell me he brought the kids with him?" Charlie exclaimed, then gained a confused expression on his muzzle, "Wait, how do you two know Dave? I'm assuming you know him miss since this guy was defending you from Steve," Charlie asked, as Nathan and Cleo glanced to each other and sighed, "He adopted me after I arrived a few years ago, I'm the Munk's and Ette's security guard, and my name's Nathan, this is my girlfriend Cleo," Nathan replied, causing Charlie to tilt his head a bit, obviously confused, "Wait, he adopted you? That's not possible, we're on the endangered species list, not to mention it's illegal to keep animals like us as pets... and for future reference you may want to use "mate" in place of "boyfriend/girlfriend", Steve's easy to handle but there are plenty of feral males in here that would be all too happy to... well you know..." at this point Charlie pointed his thumb to Cleo and then mimicked the motions of mating, causing Cleo to blush and Nathan to growl and look upward, "She's mine! Got it! You saw what happened earlier so don't even try!" Nathan shouted, Charlie rolling his eyes, "They don't care, they act on instincts, and those instincts tell them to eat, sleep, breathe, and mate, that's it." Charlie explained, causing Nathan to chuckle, "Right, anyways, to answer your question Dave registered as an exotic animal handler, making it legal for him to keep me in the house and with the family." Nathan explained, getting a nod from Charlie.

* * *

After a while, Dave began to get worried about Nathan and Cleo, he hadn't seen them since shortly after they arrived, though at first Dave figured that his batty son had flown ahead to the bat enclosure to try and find Charlie and for that reason he as well as everyone else was approaching the enclosure, passing one of the zookeepers as he got closer, "Hey! What are you doing here!?" Alvin shouted, causing Dave to turn and gasp at the sight of Gustavo, an almost accomplished smile on his face, "I'm working, seeing as your brother made me lose my job!" Gustavo replied non too kindly, Dave narrowing his eyes and then reaching out and grabbing the man by his shirt collar, yanking him close, "What have you done with my son?" Dave asked, getting a chuckle from Gustavo, "Son? I didn't see him, though I did have to recapture a couple escaped bats," Gustavo replied smugly, causing Dave to pull back and land a punch to his pudgy face, everyone wearing a shocked expression at this, "You had no right-" "I have every right to lock those two vermin you call children away, I am a zookeeper, if I wanted to I could take those chipmunks and lock them away as well!" Gustavo said, this time Miles stepping forward and glaring into his eyes, "You'll have to go through me before I let you hurt them," Miles said, even as Alvin climbed up Gustavo's leg and snatched the keys from him, dropping down and dashing away, "Thanks for the distraction Miles!" Alvin shouted, causing Gustavo to look to his belt and then growl, shaking Dave off and running after the red clad chipmunk.

Alvin rushed around the zoo, ducking away from the hunter's hands before he turned a corner, Gustavo following but then stopping as he saw Alvin standing on the door handle of the lion enclosure, the keys in the lock, and Alvin wearing a devious smile, "I wouldn't come any closer, not unless you want a four hundred pound cat to ruin your outfit." Alvin stated, as Gustavo growled and took a step forward, Alvin twisting the key in the lock a bit, "I mean, from what I hear, cat fur is extremely hard to get out of your clothes," Alvin said, the hunter grinning and pulling out his dart gun, taking aim and pulling the trigger, only to hear a click, a look of enraged confusion crossing his face before he heard the red clad chipmunk giggle, "Looking for these Fatman?" Alvin asked, as he pulled the darts out from behind his back, Gustavo practically roaring and running toward Alvin, ducking when the red chipmunk tossed a dart at him, then another, continuing until Gustavo was right in front of him, about to grab the smug rodent, only to yelp and pull his hand back, gasping at the sight of a dart stuck into his hand, "Rock little fatty, don't say a word," Alvin chuckled, taking the keys and dashing away, Gustavo about to try and follow when the tranquilizers in the dart started taking effect, the man stumbling around a bit before he simply fell over, Alvin returning and sliding an empty beer bottle he found into his hand, taking the empty dart out of Gustavo's hand and sticking it into his foot, and then placing the dart gun into Gustavo's hand. Alvin turned to leave, until he chuckled and grabbed a marker out of the hunter's pocket, writing on his forehead, and then he dashed away to find the bat enclosure.

* * *

Back in the enclosure, Nathan and Cleo were roosting together from the ceiling, their wings wrapped around one another to make it seem as though they were mating, which they weren't but it was what Charlie suggested to keep Cleo safe from the other males, "Okay I think I got it, there's an access vent over here that's a bit loose, if I could just get some leverage I may be able to-" at this point the enclosure door opened, causing Nathan, Cleo and Charlie to look over and find Alvin in the the doorway, "Nathan! You in here?" Alvin shouted, causing Charlie to yelp and cover his ears, even as Nathan and Cleo glided down, "Sure are Alvin, how did you get the door opened?" Nathan asked, no sooner than asking said door being slammed shut, the lock clicking closed as an all too familiar chuckle was heard, causing Alvin to groan to himself, "Aw nuts! Now I'm trapped here too," Alvin said, then yelped as he was grabbed from behind by Charlie, "I missed you Alvin!" Charlie said, Alvin at first acting confused, then slowly his memories came back, causing Alvin to hug the straw colored bat in return, "So did I Charlie, but can this wait dude, right now I need to get Nathan and his girlfriend-" "Mate!" Charlie shouted, causing Alvin to raise an eyebrow, then turn to Nathan and Cleo, "Did... did you two-" "No!" all three bats said together, causing Alvin more confusion, but he decided to put that aside to figure a way out, "Hmm... I have an idea, maybe I could try to make the glass shatter with my voice! I just have to hit the right note and-" "Don't even try it Alvin, that glass is reinforced with plexiglass, so even if you hit the right note you'd only cause it to crack, not to mention that if you reached that kind of pitch that you'd cause a frenzy in here," Charlie explained, getting a nod from the red clad chipmunk.

"Maybe a frenzy is just what we need," Nathan said, causing Alvin and Charlie to glance toward Nathan as if he were crazy, "You're joking right? All that would do is make a dangerous situation," Charlie said, as Nathan nodded, "Exactly, something the zookeepers would have to try and settle down," Nathan explained, as Alvin's eyes widened in realization, "And while the zookeepers are busy with the other bats, we make our escape!" Alvin shouted, both he and Nathan sharing a high five, as Charlie blinked a bit, "Oh... okay then in that case, allow me to kick this off," Charlie said, then flew up and kicked one of the other bats in the head, this one glaring at Charlie before he pointed his thumb at the feral, Steve, his face still bearing the marks of Nathan's claws on it. Before long those two bats were fighting each other, in the process disturbing a bunch of them and causing them to start shrieking and hissing at each other, "It's working, now we better be ready, Nathan, Alvin and Cleo get near the door, I'll distract the zookeeper so you can escape." Charlie said, as Nathan smiled and pulled Charlie into an almost brotherly hug, "Thanks, I'll be sure to tell Dave to visit more often," Nathan said, as Alvin climbed onto his back and took a position above the door, Cleo behind him.

As predicted, a zookeeper did arrive to see what was going on, opening the door and stepping inside, Nathan having to hold back a growl as none other than Gustavo entered the enclosure, "Filthy vermin, shut up the lot of you!" he shouted, then jumped as he heard the door slam shut behind him, the lock clicking into place as Alvin, Nathan and Cleo were finally free, "Yeah! Nobody messes with the Seville crew mother munker!" Alvin shouted, a growling coming from the man as he slammed his fist into the door, "Unlock it now!" Gustavo shouted, then felt something on his shoulder, looking over to see a straw colored flying fox, a grin on his face, "Dude, you do realize that bats in a frenzy are not anything to mess with right?" Charlie asked, causing Gustavo to go still for a moment, turning to find about a hundred feral bats staring at him, causing the man to nervously chuckle, in turn causing Charlie to grin almost evilly, "Get him boys!" he said, leaping off of Gustavo's shoulder and watching as all the bats swarmed the man, even as Alvin, Cleo and Nathan watched from the other side of the glass, laughing at the man's misfortune. After a few minutes, Dave had explained everything to the zoo's manager, telling him that two of the bats in the flying fox enclosure with legally under his protection, "Please sir, my son Alvin went to-" "Oh come on Dad, have a little faith in me for once," Alvin said, causing Dave to turn and take Alvin into a hug, then smiled as he saw Nathan and Cleo enter behind him, "Wait, how did you two get out? And where's Gustavo?" Dave asked, the manager rising from his desk and sighing, "I think this will answer that question Mr. Seville," he said, turning his computer monitor around and showing a security feed of the bat enclosure, Gustavo fighting off the many bats inside before Charlie came up to the camera and gave a thumbs up, shrieking and apparently calling the other bats off, revealing a heavily scratched, bitten and terrified man, Gustavo curling up into a ball and shivering on the enclosure floor, Dave taking a closer look and reading on the man's forehead the phrase "Alvin was here" in bold black letters, causing him to roll his eyes. "Okay, time for us to go home," Dave said, about to take Nathan and Cleo when a cough from the manager stopped him, "Hold it, they have ID rings on them." he said, causing Nathan and Cleo to glance to the metal rings on their thumbs, and Dave to sigh, "I am legally able to look after these animals sir, I-" "Enough, I wasn't saying that to stop you, I just need to have the rings back so I can delete Nathan and Cleo from our records-" "Can Charlie be released too?" Nathan asked, causing Dave to look at his batty son, and the manager to shake his head, "I can't, not for any legal reasons but at this moment he's the Alpha Male in the enclosure, whatever he tells them to do they follow without question. This has been extremely useful and to the point that we essentially consider Charlie a non-human employee of this zoo, plus his being able to speak to us directly makes it easier to care for the rest of the bats." the manager explained, causing Nathan to sigh and nod, "I kinda figured that much with how the other ferals treated him, oh speaking of care, one of them tried to fight me for Cleo and I kinda left some nasty scratches on his face, don't know if that could be harmful but I'd hate to be the cause of a fellow bat's death." Nathan said, as the manager nodded, walking over and gently removing the ring from Nathan's thumb, and then from Cleo's.

* * *

Charlie felt a pit form in his chest when he didn't get to see Dave, or any of the kids, assuming they had all gone home after their ordeal, when the enclosure door opened, "Charlie, you have visitors," the manager said, causing the straw colored bat to turn and then smile, gliding down and taking all six chipmunks into his arms, even as a smaller bat fluttered in and landed on Charlie's back, Nathan and Cleo gliding inside as well, followed by Dave and a new human that Alvin introduced as Miles, Charlie smiling as he remembered the last time he saw all the chipmunks, "My how you guys have grown! I missed you so freaking much!" Charlie said, happy tears starting to well up in his eyes and roll down his face, "We know, and we're so sorry we stopped visiting you, it's just things got pretty hectic since we last saw you, we got stranded on a desert island with a psycho, Alvin and the guys went on a road trip from LA to Miami, we had to be judges on American Idol, and... I guess we just got so caught up in our lives, that we sort of forgot about you, can you forgive us?" Brittany explained, then panted at her long statement and tried to catch her breath, not noticing Steve the feral bat walk up behind her, Brittany crouched over a bit with her hands on her knees when she felt a wet nose press against her rear and start sniffing, in turn causing Brittany to yelp and spin around, landing a slap to the feral bat's nose and glaring at it, a blush coloring her cheeks red under her fur, "Back off, this tail is already spoken for!" Brittany screamed, causing the bat to back up swiftly and go back to it's roost, in turn causing Jeanette to snicker, "Relax Britt, we're all rodents in here, to him we're just wingless bats," Jeanette explained, Charlie nodding and chuckling, before he looked up and hissed, "These are chipmunks, not bats, if you approach be gentle about it," Charlie said, as another feral bat glided down and started sniffing at Kris, causing her to giggle a bit, "Stop it, that tickles!" she said, then gasped and kicked the feral's nose when it sniffed at her crotch, "Not there!" she growled, causing Nathan to glare at the giant bat, this one almost double the size of Nathan himself, Charlie about to tell it to leave when the feral simply flew back up to his roost, causing Charlie to look at Nathan, "How did you do that? Even as an Alpha Male, I have a hard time getting that guy to listen," Charlie asked, as Nathan shrugged his shoulders, "Guess I'm just good at leaving an impression," Nathan replied, indicating the marks still on Steve's face, this causing everyone to laugh. They all hung out at the zoo for a while, telling stories and joking around, though when the time came to go home Nathan let out a sad sigh, "Sorry Charles, I gotta go," Nathan said, as Kris climbed onto Nathan's back and snuggled into him, a sad smile on Charlie's face, "It's fine, you gave me a chance to rekindle my friendship with the kids, as well as a chance to make some new friends, just promise me one thing," Charlie said, as Nathan nodded and leaned in toward the other bat, "Sure, what do you need?" Nathan asked, as Charlie whispered into his ear and caused Nathan to smile.

Once everyone had gotten home and ready for bed, Nathan whistled to get everyone's attention, everyone turning to see the orange clad flying fox holding a bed sheet, "Before we left the zoo, Charlie wanted me to do something to help you guys remember him a bit better, so for that reason..." at this point Nathan put the sheet over himself, a couple holes in it so he could see, "... I wanted to play what he called "Ghost tag" before we go to bed, Cleo, the lights if you please," Nathan said, no sooner the lights in the house going out and everyone screaming and laughing as Nathan the ghost started chasing them through the house, Dave smiling at that memory from when the first bat to enter his life showed showed up in the closet. He also remembered when he had to take Charlie back to the zoo, how he had felt like he was betraying a son, and how that might have been the reason why, when Nathan smacked into his window that Christmas so long ago that he decided to adopt the bat rather than send him back home.

* * *

And there we go, I hope this story was as good as I imagined it to be, and if you haven't already I suggest you go read Bluewolfbat's story "A Batty Buddy" as well as my own "A Bat's Tale" series. Also like to give a shout out to munkedupjoe213, thanks for the inspiration for my two mature stories "Coitus Inturruptus" and "Pet for a Day", you may not realize it but your style of writing and description are what made me feel confident enough to try my hand at writing mature content. One last thing, I'd like to thank Bluewolfbat for allowing me to use his OC of Charlie, and if you are reading this I hope you enjoyed it. As always leave your comments/reviews in the box below and I'll see you in the next update.

Now for a bit of randomness (inspired by author Isiah02, check out his stuff too!):

*Nathan sitting next to Alvin, then he lets out a silent fart and uses his wing to fan it toward Alvin*

Alvin: Aww come on man!

*Brittany hops up and sits next to Alvin, then catches the smell and glares at Alvin*

Brittany: ALVIN! Did you just fart on me!?

Alvin: No, it wasn't me it was-

*Nathan is nowhere to be seen, having flown away to a different part of the house*

Brittany: I don't need to take this abuse, I'm out, call me when the air clears up!

Alvin: But Britt I didn't do it!

*Brittany ignores him and leaves the room, just as Nathan comes back in and lands next to Alvin*

Nathan: That's what you get bitch!

*Nathan then flies away, though not before crop dusting Alvin with another cloud of gas*

Alvin: NATHAN!


End file.
